


Bitter Sunset

by pemattress



Series: It'll Take Some Getting Use To [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, it's not black rom, maybe I'll update, this isn't even romantic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemattress/pseuds/pemattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad is glad then mad and Bro is just Bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sunset

Dad POV

The sky was a wonderful mix and splash of azure and magenta when me and John were outside. He was toddling down in the lawn to his GREEN SLIME GHOST POGO with curiosity in his eyes. I watched in amusement on my own rocking chair on the front porch. The wind gave us a nice relaxing breeze, the sight of the sunset was breathtaking, everything was going quite excellent until the diesel stench hit my nose. 

I could smell Mr. Strider’s orange diesel jeep anywhere. I instinctively grabbed confused little John and placed him inside the house, may eyes darting for the automobile and it’s owner. 

Not to long later, I saw them. He was holding his son - or was it brother? - in his hand with his other hand on the wheel. Broderick Strider’s face was hidden under his cap, but I knew it by his spiky blonde hair. 2 year old baby Dave was shockingly not buckled to his seat, cranking the volume of the radio up and down. I would never let this man on the drivers seat. 

“Strider! Your child should have a booster seat so he doesn’t have to suffer the consequences of driving!” I sputtered. Little John was behind me clawing the screen door to see what was going on. Broderick leaped out of his jeep with the flexibility of a cat and headed towards me. I crinkled my nose but kept my gentleman pose. The thought of this man gradually coming towards me was disgusting. But he didn’t do that. He flash stepped, my word. 

 

______________________________________________  
Bro POV

I didn’t see why Daddio was so fuckin pissed. All I did was give his son a PSP and Grand Theft Auto. Maybe he was made because I didn’t buy them a charger too. Oh, what the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> what did I tel you
> 
> If you want to reblog this, go to 
> 
> http://de-me-ter.tumblr.com/post/95309925123/dad-pov-the-sky-was-a-wonderful-mix


End file.
